There are systems in the related art in which information (operation data) from construction working machines is transmitted to an information management center where operation data are used to forecast whether or not there is a failure (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-259729). The forecast information generated at the center is provided to the maintenance personnel and a maintenance person performs maintenance work or the like based upon the information thus provided.
However, in the system disclosed in the publication quoted above, the information from the center is not directly provided to the operator operating the working machine and, as a result, it takes a considerable length of time for the operator to ascertain the exact location of the failure and the cause of the failure in the working machine. This gives rise to a concern that when a failure occurs, the operator may not be able to take appropriate action in a timely manner.
In addition, failure repair data or maintenance completion data transmitted by the service personnel upon completing a repair on a failed machine or completing maintenance work are provided to a database at the center server through a manual input by the service personnel or a clerk in the office to which the service personnel report. Under certain circumstances, the data can be inadvertently left unentered or input erroneously. This, in turn, leads to a problem in that an unpredicted failure can occur through a failure to perform appropriate maintenance on the individual working machines.